birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator
The creator of the wiki enjoys using this simulator. BrantSteele's Hunger Games simulator provides a lot of the insanity in "Birdietalk Productions". Basic Info With the Hunger Games simulator, you can input in your own tributes instead of the default Hunger Games cast. Custom events can also be added. You can manipulate the death rates, manipulate the cornucopia and Feast default event rates, disable arena events, and add custom text. BT Productions Version In BT Productions, custom events tend to personify how Day and Night tend to go. Day is random stuff, but Night is about romance. Arena events are disabled to prevent their associated punishments from happening again. Certain characters are in the tribute list more often than others. She has added various mechanics to her version to make it unique from other versions. The arena in her version is separated into several parts. The beach (1 meter from sea level) leads into a cliffside (5 meters), which leads into the main area. A tall tree (115 meters) and a mountain (9 meters) can be found. Giant Wall of Watery Doom This happens whenever a tribute or a couple summons a giant ocean wave, or when a megatsunami rolls in. Ocean waves are nonfatal, but megatsunamis are fatal. The arena remains flooded until the next day or night, forcing the tributes to perform their events inside shelters. If two events involving waves or megatsunamis happen, then the arena will remain flooded until all of the water recedes. The flood can carry over between rounds, unless evaporated by a drought. Up to six tributes can raise their hands to summon six waves at once. Two, three, or four megatsunamis can strike the arena at once from the four cardinal directions. Multiples of four can occur if the same size megatsunami follows the first from behind, combining the waves and making four monstrous megatsunamis. The only limit on the megatsunamis is the character limit. This means any number of megatsunamis can kill any number of tributes at a time, but the six tribute versions are rare. The same applies to the ocean waves. The multiple tribute version of these events seem to work in an odd way. If one tribute is involved, that tribute's name is mentioned. If multiple tributes summon ocean waves, then the event will say "(Number of tributes) raise their hands in the air, causing (equivalent number of ocean waves)". The megatsunami events work differently, as up to three tributes can be named here. Four to six will say "drowning (number of tributes)". When the final version of the BT Simulator is released, all of these events are intended to be rare. *Big (1 meter) - Floods the beaches *Large (3 meters) - Floods the beaches up to about the middle of the cliffside *Huge (6 meters) - Floods the beaches up to the top of the cliffside *Giant (8 meters) - Floods the arena, but only the immediate ground is covered with water *Massive (14 meters) - Floods the arena, but the tip of the mountain remains above water *Enormous (50 meters) - Floods the arena, but parts of the arena remain above water *Monstrous (120 meters) - Floods the arena, but the tip of the tallest tree remains above water *Colossal (150 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes one day/night to recede *Super-colossal (300 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes two days/nights to recede *Humongous (450 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes three days/nights to recede *Ginormous (600 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes four days/nights to recede *Tremendous (750 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes five days/nights to recede *Gargantuan (1050 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes seven days/nights to recede *Quite humongous - Humongous effect X2 *Quite ginormous - Ginormous effect X2 *Quite tremendous - Tremendous effect X2 *Quite gargantuan - Gargantuan effect X2 *Very humongous - Humongous effect X3 *Very ginormous - Ginormous effect X3 *Very tremendous - Tremendous effect X3 *Very gargantuan - Gargantuan effect X3 *Extremely humongous - Humongous effect X5 *Extremely ginormous - Ginormous effect X5 *Extremely tremendous - Tremendous effect X5 *Extremely gargantuan - Gargantuan effect X5 *Megatsunami (525 meters) - The entire arena is underwater, takes three days/nights to recede *Big megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X2 *Quite big megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X4 *Large megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X3 *Quite large megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X6 *Huge megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X5 *Giant megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X10 *Quite giant megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X20 *Massive megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X15 *Quite massive megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X30 *Very massive megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X45 *Extremely massive megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X75 *Enormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X50 *Extremely enormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X2500 *Monstrous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X100 *Quite monstrous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X200 *Extremely monstrous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X500 *Colossal megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X150 *Extremely colossal megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X750 *Supercolossal megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X300 *Extremely supercolossal megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1500 *Humongous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X450 *Quite humongous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X900 *Very humongous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1350 *Extremely humongous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X2250 *Ginormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X600 *Quite ginormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1200 *Very ginormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1800 *Extremely ginormous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X3000 *Tremendous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X800 *Quite tremendous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1600 *Very tremendous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X2400 *Extremely tremendous megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X4000 *Gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X1000 *Quite gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X2000 *Very gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X3000 *Extremely gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X5000 *Very extremely gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X15000 *VERY extremely gargantuan megatsunami - Megatsunami effect X30000 Potions Various characters can brew potions. The possible potions are below. *Love *Speed Up *Slow Down *Gain Weight *Lose Weight *Sleep *Invisibility *Mouse *Aging *Sneeze Specific Characters These characters function differently on the Hunger Games simulator. *Farfetch'd - Evolution to Sirfetch'd occurs after Farfetch'd kills three characters in one event. *Korekiyo Shinguji - Kiyo switches to "Sister" after killing a female character. This change reverts after Kiyo kills a male character. *Necrozma - Can change forms if Solgaleo and Lunala are also in the simulation. Dawn Wings would appear after killing Lunala, Dusk Mane would appear after killing Solgaleo, and Ultra Necrozma would appear after killing both Solgaleo and Lunala. *Pokemon with Evolutions - Getting the evolution custom event would result in that Pokemon evolving. *Srigne - Scoring 10 kills would result in Roman Reigns letting loose and Srigne being dubbed a killer. *Toko Fukawa - Scoring 10 kills would result in Genocide Jack's appearance and Toko being dubbed a killer. *Turbo Secretii - Normally wears a wingsuit, but does not bring one here, explaining why she is vulnerable to falling events. *Zygarde - Initially enters as just a Core, but changes form after scoring kills. 1 kill would result in 10% Forme, 5 kills would result in 50% Forme, and 10 kills would result in Complete Forme and Zygarde being dubbed a killer. Kill Them All This is a specific version of the Hunger Games simulation where killing events are encouraged. This was made since BT Productions missed the days of trying to get 10 kills on a specific person. Specific 1-player events are the only events that could happen. They are listed below. *Stepping off the podium too soon and blowing up. (Fatal Bloodbath) *Hunting for other tributes. (Normal Day) *Going to sleep. (Normal Night) *Death via infection. (Fatal Night) *Accidental death via landmine. (Fatal Feast) Romance Games This is a specific version of the Hunger Games simulation where a majority of events focus around romance. This is a change from the normal BT Productions version where only the nighttime events tend to focus around romance. The 1-player events tend to poke fun at how a tribute is lonely and is looking for love. For encouraged fairness, the baby events have been reduced so that only the realistic events are possible (one baby to octuplets). Mario Party A planned version of the Hunger Games simulation where the events are based around the Mario Party series. The Bloodbath is referred to as the "Item Splurge" while day and night are changed to talk in the concept of turns. Arena events are based around the minigames found in the Mario Party games. The Feast is referred to as "Almost There". Pokemon Games Events are based around the battles found in Pokemon. Here, tributes use a variety of attacks from the Pokemon series, and a death is referred to as "fainting". As such, a kill is referred to as a "KO". Arena events have wild Pokemon appear to cause mayhem. Kobe56299's Version Kobe uses the BT Productions code, and his events are drawn as highlights and put into the "HUNGER GAMES SIM DRAWINGS" folder. It is currently unknown how many characters Kobe put in his simulator. Then it turned out that Fairiez quit the Object Show fandom, so it is unknown what will happen to Soother, who is now known as Lola Molle. All of the following characters were confirmed through drawings. *Vibrant Wind *Boshy *Strong Immortal *Abortion El-Mofty *Soother/Lola Molle *Fairiez4berriez *Mugman *Showery *Evil Mage *Adventure Freddy *Seaman *Sword Hero Cup *Beam Mage Dummy *Hammer Lord Hot Tamale (Nickname: Hammer Lord HT) *Opal Duvall *Doctor Healmore Donut Fairiez4berriez's Version Fairiez uses the BT Productions code, just like Kobe. So far, only Maxine Bedford is confirmed to be in Fairiez's character list. Important Characters * Chris McLean * Cynthia * Shaggy Rogers * Gary * Whiteccino * Iris * Manitoba Smith * Chester * Vito * Alexa * Diantha * Kane * Unknown Sponsor BrantSteele Exclusive Terms * Shelter Runs Mark II * Sign Invasion * You STUPID moments * Unfair! moments * Day 1 Arena Event Punishment * Day 1 Excessive Arena Events Punishment * Achievements * True Victory * D.A.F.F.Y. * Guilded Chris Award * Round Reset * Death Mystery * Squeaky Board * Killer Custom Events *Snuggle *Kiss *Wedding *Baby *Hide and Seek *Truth or Dare *Mario Party *Monopoly *Food and Drink *Restaurants *Movie Night History All events are in order unless otherwise noted. #Very first Hunger Games simulation started. Debuts of Jerry, Sylveon, Yveltal, Xiomara, Fletchinder, Quinney, Blazer, Amy, Pika, Katniss, Clove, Yong, D7 Female, D7 Male, Cato, Deci, Glimmer, Fletchy, D10 Female, D10 Male, Blaxie, Rue, Peeta, and Kinny. #Katniss scores the first ever kill by stabbing D7 Female. #Fletchinder becomes the first custom icon to score a kill by stabbing Clove. #Debuts of Unfezant, Diancie, Cymeron, and V. Bugs. #Ezekiel becomes the first official Total Drama icon to debut by being killed first again. #Dawn debuts. #Sugar debuts by marking the first appearance of the daydream event. #17 record deaths occur. #17 deaths occur again, this time in no arena events flavor. #18 record deaths occur. #Starly debuts. #First 36-tribute edition. #22 record deaths occur. #Palkia and Starly appear in the first ever drawn out scenario. #30 record deaths occur. #The diseases compete in the first 48-tribute edition. #Cameron debuts. #Diavia and Palkavia debut. #Reechollins debuts. #Sky debuts. #Geoff reappears. #Courtney debuts while Amy's official icon appears for the first time. #Samey debuts. #Sam, Scott, and Dave debut. #Katie debuts. #Noah, Duncan, and Max debut. #Brick, Shawn, Anne Maria, Izzy, Leonard, Lindsay, Trent, and Leshawna debut. #Sadie, Sierra, Harold, Jasmine, Gwen, Beth, Dakota, and Topher debut. #Ella, Bridgette, and Justin debut. #Rodney, Scarlett, and Cody debut. #Fight turned into chasing event added. #Feast event for six added. #Bloodbath events for five and six added. Images Ambrose's Victory Pose.png|Dean Ambrose was the one who created D.A.F.F.Y., and is also the current holder of most victories ever. Category:Browse Category:BrantSteele